Estamos juntos en soledad
by Just a little Shooting Star
Summary: Mundo muggle. Hermione tiene un gran dolor en el corazón, Draco atraviesa una situación terrible y busca apoyo, junto a otras personas, cuyas vidas están cubiertas de una sombra dolorosa aprenderán la manera de seguir viviendo. A veces el dolor entre dos es menos doloroso.


1. Yo también.

Nunca hubiera creído estar haciendo esto, jamás me identifiqué con el tipo de chica que necesitaba ayuda y un abrazo; menos aún dándolo; yo siempre había sido la persona independiente, inteligentey con el futuro asegurado... pero la vida te puede cambiar en un segundo, yo era testigo de aquéllo. Si bien habían pasado ya un par de años desde lo ocurrido aún dolía y mucho, yo llevaba el dolor en silencio ya que mi papel se había transformado con el tiempo y ahora era yo quien debía dar soporte a las personas que llegaban como yo un tiempo atrás.

—Buenos días, mi nombre de Hermione Granger y estoy aquí para dirigirla sesión de hoy, les pediría a las personas que se unen por primera vez al grupo que levanten la mano— pedí en voz alta, estaba en un atril en medio del auditorio que usábamos cada último sábado del mes desde ahí podía observar a las personas que levantaban la mano, las conté mentalmente anotando alguna característica distintiva:

1. Una chica alta con cabello rubio y ojos azules, tenía unas ojeras marcadas a pesar de que las trataba de disimular con maquillaje las pude reconocer, era una técnica que solía usar también yo.

2. Una chica de cabello oscuro que levantaba la mano resueltamente, llevaba el cabello amarrado en una coleta y tenía unos ojos grandes y expresivos, sujetaba su bolso firmemente como si buscara algún apoyo ahí.

3. Una chica un poco más joven que el resto, el promedio de los demás era entre personas de 20 años en adelante, ella parecía de unos 16 años, tenía el cabello suelto y no miraba directamente.

—Bien, son 3 personas, les explicaré un poco cómo funciona el grupo... —iba a empezar a explicar la mecánica del grupo, noté como el rostro de las tres chicas se relajó cuando entendieron que no haría lo que usualmente pasaba en estos sitios, la presentación; para mi era algo más que traumático por eso jamás obligaría a una persona a hacerlo, si bien es cierto la mayoría de personas que se encontraban en el lugar ya se habían presentado en el mismo sitio donde estaba yo parada había sido algo voluntario.  
—Como ven, a mi derecha tengo a 4 chicas y 2 chicos que junto conmigo seremos los encargados de apoyarlos y guiarlos, cada uno de ellos toma bajo su "responsabilidad" a un número de personas y cuentan con ellos para lo que necesiten, sabemos que vivir con el dolor que cada uno atraviesa es duro, cada uno de nosotros lo ha vivido y lo vive a diario así como ustedes, sólo que hemos aprendido a convivir y manejar nuestros sentimientos, permitiéndonos vivirlos pero al mismo tiempo no interrumpiendo nuestra vida por el mismo, es una batalla del día a día, como cada uno de nosotros sabe —miré a mis compañeros y cada uno asintió con la cabeza, todos conocíamos las historias de los otros, cada uno había luchado de diferente manera y ahora estábamos frente a un nuevo grupo de personas, que como nosotros alguna vez, se sentían heridos profundamente, solos y perdidos —Así que yo me encargaré de las tres chicas que levantaron sus manos por ser los miembros más recientes de... —me tuve que interrumpir cuando vi un brillo plateado entrando al salón, como ya todos se encontaban acomodados era muy evidente su llegada, se quedó parado como si se debatiera entre irse o quedarse cuando encontré su mirada se sobresaltó, miré a los demás como preguntándoles que debería hacer y Anna me devolvió una mirada que decía "estás a cargo ahora, decide tú" típico de Ada, siempre impulsándome a confiar en mi misma, inhalé despacio.

—¿Hola? —saludé dubitativamente. El chico me devolvio la mirada y esta vez noté decisión en ella.

—Buenas tardes —saludó educadamente.

—Puedes sentarte en cualquier asiento disponible que encuentres si decides quedarte —le dije amablemente, no podía forzarlo a quedarse sino no tendría sentido.

—Como les decía —continué con mi discurso atenta aún a los movimientos del chico —me encargaré de las personas nuevas —omití el número y el género ésta vez ya que no sabía si el chico se quedaría o no. —de tal manera que podrán contar conmigo en todo momento, no es una exageración, al estar aquí es como si firmáramos un contrato yo me comprometo a estar para ustedes y ustedes se comprometen a ser lo más honestos que puedan; nada más se les va a exigir. —Era así como todo funcionada, así había hecho ella conmigo, así todos trabajaban y yo no pensaba ser la excepción.

—Ahora bien, para poder trabajar mejor les pediría que las personas que ya tienen un guiador o guiadora se acerquen con ella y ya saben qué hacer, mientras que las personas nuevas se acerquen a mi; nos reuniermos nuevamente aquí dentro de 1 hora—dije observando como todos se dirigían a sus correspondientes lugares, algunos salían al patio del lugar, otros al jardín, cada quién había elegido el lugar de su grupo y se sentaban en círculos, disimuladamente miré al chico no lo encontré, aunque no lo conocía realmente, me causó un poco de tristeza pero sabía lo difícil que era tomar una decisión así, las 3 chicas se acercaron tímidamente hacia mi, les sonreí tratando de infundirles confianza.

—Bien, parece que estamos todas —comenté echando una última mirada al lugar buscando al chico pero no estaba —vamos señoritas —empecé a andar dirigiéndome a la puerta principal del lugar para enseñarles el sitio que había elegido yo, las guié afuera y luego les mostré unas escaleras que nos llevarían a la parte de arriba del lugar, empecé a subir siguiendo su ritmo, especialmente el de la más pequeña porque parecía cansarse con dificultad, luego de un par de minutos llegamos a la parte superior del lugar donde había una habitación con grandes ventana de vidrio que permitía que pudieras sentarte a observar parte de la ciudad desde ahí, ya que se encontraba a una altura considerable. El lugar era propiedad de Hermione pero ella nunca lo dijo, sencillamente dijo que encontró a alguien dispuesto a ofrecer su gran casa (que podría ser mejor llamada mansión por todas las habitaciones y espacios que tenía) por eso es que la chica sabía cómo llegar a esta habitación, donde había pasado días y noches de tristeza y melancolía, por eso estaba dispuesta a convertir ese lugar en su sitio de reunión, para poder cambiar los recuerdos que encerraban en lugar. Las chicas estaban impresionadas con la vista y me sonrieron, al parecer mi idea había tenido un resultado favorable.

—Éste será nuestro lugar de reunión, tanto cuando sea grupal como individual o cuando alguna quiera venir a conversar conmigo puede hacerlo —las chicas la miraron preguntándole lo obvio —vivo aquí por gracia de la propietaria que está de viaje y necesitaba a alguien que cuidara este lugar y a cambio nos lo presta para nuestras reuniones —se sintió un poco mal mentirles, pero si tuviera que revelarse la verdad nadie le creería, era mejor una pequeña mentira, la única, se prometió Hermione.

—Ahora espérenme un momento mientras traigo algunos materiales —ella que era un poco muy organizada había preparado todo desde hacía una semana, pero lo había dejado en la habitación que se encontraba en el piso de abajo para que pudieran observar el lugar casi vacío. Se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación, caminó un pequeño pasillo que separaba a la habitación de las escaleras y luego bajó, recogió una caja mediana que contenía todo tuvo la impresión de que alguien la observaba y el sonido de unos pasos, pero cuando volteó a ver no había nadie, seguro la emoción le estaba jugando una mala pasada se dijo a si misma, cuando tenía la caja ya consigo inició la subida , al llegar al pasillo se encontró con alguien.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó ella pensando que se trataba de algunos de sus colegas con alguna pregunta, el pasillo estaba ahora un poco más oscuro que cuando había subido, pero el interruptor de luz estaba al inicio de la escalera y en la habitación así que no pudo reconocer de quién se trataba.

—Quería... quería —empezó a hablar un chico, ella no lo reconoció, no parecía Harry ni Ron —quería saber si estaba bien que me integrara al grupo —dijo al fin el chico que parecía recobrar el aplome al fin.

—Claro —dijo Hermione sin saber de quién se trataba, quería avanzar para poder encender la luz porque era una situación extraña ella con un desconocido y las chicas en la otra habitación, el chico estaba en medio y Hermione sintió que no podía moverse —¿sucede algo? —preguntó finalmente.

—No... sólo que no sé si debería estar en este lugar, no sé qué hago aquí realmente, no es que tenga algo que contar, quizá estoy exagerando un poco las cosas... —el chico parecía empezar a dudar todo, Hermione conocía esa sensación perfectamente.

—Estás aquí como todos, porque necesita hablar y oír, nadie te obligará a hacer algo que no quieras, puedes irte si así lo deseas, pero no creo que hayas venido aquí sólo para irte ¿no? —preguntó ella intentando transmitirle seguridad.

—Tienes razón —Hermione vio como su asintió con la cabeza.

—Mi nombre es Hermione ¿cuál es el tuyo?

—Draco, Draco Malfoy.

Así fue como las circunstancias de la vida se encargaron de juntas a un grupo de personas que atravesaba por mucho dolor, micha soledad y que necesitaban desesperadamente a alguien que quisiera oír, era así siempre cuando un grupo "nuevo" empezaba las sesiones, Hermione y sus compañeros ya lo habían vivido y experimentado, en la oscuridad mientras Hermione caminaba por el pequeño pasillo que los llevaría a la habitación donde la esperaban las otras chicas pensó que a ella aún le dolía el corazón, cada día pero quizá ayudar a otras personas la ayudaría a mitigar el sentimiento, quizá esta que era su primera vez dirigiendo sería diferente a otras, asi debía ser, ella se iba a esforzar para que éso sucediera, con esa determinación llegó a la habitación y se colocó delante de las 3 chicas y Draco sosteniendo la caja, lista para empezar.

* * *

¡Hola! 

Es una nueva historia que se me ha ocurrido por hechos que han ocurrido en mi vida y en la vida de muchas personas que conozco, no tiene mucho que ver con Harry Potter la verdad porque todos van a ser muggles por el momento y van a pasar por dolores que pasamos todos, tendrá algo de Dramione como podrán notar y de muchas palabras que te dicen cuando atraviesas por situaciones difíciles. Es un modo de hacer catársis me parece, pero soy muy inconstante sinceramente sólo me animé a escribirlo porque necesitaba hacerlo, nada más.

Gracias (:


End file.
